


backseat cuddles

by siegstolfo



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, for my lovely qpp, marching band au shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegstolfo/pseuds/siegstolfo
Summary: “Wanna be uh, bus buddies?” Alm asked, nudging Kliff with a really soft purple blanket. “We can be cooooozy!”Kliff rolled his eyes, looking down at the blankets.“Bus buddies? Alm, we’re not in first grade anymore.” He sighed, flicking his companion’s forehead. “Though, if you do want me to sit next to you on the bus… I won’t refuse that invitation.”





	backseat cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Micromeichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micromeichi/gifts).



> so @micromeichi and i were screaming about a marching band au and i wrote this in the span of 40 minutes. i think thats a new record  
> this is probably ooc im sorry

It was the first competition of the year, for their school, and as 6:57 a.m., Kliff was already done with it. Gray and Mae bought energy drinks to give to everyone, but the blond declined it. He didn’t need that crap coursing through his veins (besides, he had one once, and if anything, it made him more drowsy).

Besides from carrying his clarinet case (yes, he could put it in the trailer with everyone else’s instruments, but, considering that Mae was straight up chucking everyone’s cases into it, it probably wasn’t a good idea), he held a novel in his hand. The sun was just starting to rise, with the sky being a bright shade of pink, with a soft yet dark purple to match it. Everyone was ready to go and filled with energy, much to his dismay.

“Hey, uh, Kliff?”

Alm.

The blond turned to his friend- well, boyfriend, but that’s not really public information-, keeping his usual dead inside look on his face. His green haired boyfriend sheepishly grinned at him, holding a bundle of blankets.

“Wanna be uh, bus buddies?” Alm asked, nudging Kliff with a really soft purple blanket. “We can be cooooozy!”

Kliff rolled his eyes, looking down at the blankets.

“Bus buddies? Alm, we’re not in first grade anymore.” He sighed, flicking his companion’s forehead. “Though, if you do want me to sit next to you on the bus… I won’t refuse that invitation.”

Alm grinned excitedly, moving to grab Kliff’s hand. The blond quickly moved out of the way, however, with a blush slowly becoming noticeable on his face. “N-Not right now…” He stuttered, looking a bit flustered. A few steps away, Gray and Tobin were observing their not-so-hetero friends.

“Tobin, are you sure they’re-?”

“Oh, no doubt about it, man. They’re totally making out behind our backs.”

At 7:01 a.m., they were all allowed to board the bus.

* * *

 At 7:18 a.m., Kliff has given up on all chances of focusing on his book. He and Alm made a b-line to the three seater in the back of the bus, and Alm practically sprawled himself around Kliff. They had to have had at least 3 or 4 blankets around their shoulders, effectively blocking the cold morning chill.

And by God, Kliff could not handle being this close to Alm.

And that’s not even in a negative way. Alm’s really warm- inhumanely warm, Kliff thinks, feeling his face burn up more and more,- and his heart is beating in a way that’s so fast, it only beats like that when he’s having one of his usual panic attacks or whatever.

But, Alm’s presence feels safe. It’s an inviting warmth that Kliff never really experienced, until he met that boy the day his adoptive parents moved into the neighborhood. Those were peaceful days, Kliff absently thinks to himself, as he looks back at the time Tobin and Gray, being little goblins, dared his younger self to climb a tree, and so he did. A stupid mistake that was, considering he ended up crying in between the branches for a good half hour, due to his fear of heights.

Then… Alm came along, and helped him down. Alm, who was only about 2 years older than him. Alm, who always approached him with the kindest smile that he’s ever seen.

Alm was kind. Alm was brave. Alm was the sweetest boy he ever met. Alm was basically the light in his own darkness, his savior from his own mistakes.

Alm… was Alm.

His boyfriend snapped him out of his pleasant reverie, slouching more against him. Drool slowly dripped out of his mouth, as the blanket moved more downward, threatening to slip off of him.

His hair… looked really nice, at the moment. Kliff took to considering what was around him.

Most of the people in the back were asleep, just like his wonderful boyfriend.

No one could ever know what was about to transpire.

Kliff liked those odds.

Slowly, but gently, he wove his fingers through Alm’s hair, playing around with the short strands. Despite it being dyed a multitude of times, it was still surprisingly soft. The blond let out a soft sigh. If only things could remain this peaceful-

“HEY, KLIFF AND ALM! YOU WANNA JOIN A-”

Oh.

Oh, Mila, please no.

“...Ohohoho!”

Kliff whipped his head to see Tobin smirking down at him, wiggling an eyebrow.

“Do my eyes betray me?! Or could it be,” Tobin smiled widely, “Kliff and Alm _does_ is gay?!”

“What?!” Faye shrieked from the front of the bus, making some people in the back groan. Kliff could see why she was upset, as far as he knew, she probably had a crush on Alm much longer than he has and-

“Pay up, Faye!” Gray shouted, making Celica, in particular, sigh loudly.

_Pay… up?_

“Were…” Kliff began, trying to find his words, “were you placing bets on us?”

“Kind of, yeah!” Gray shouted his answer, proving that there was no way to sleep on this bus anymore. “Everyone was like, kind of expecting it! I betted that you guys were gonna be dating by this time, and I was right!”

“DANG IT!” Mae shrieked from Celica’s side, making the red haired girl groan more.

Kliff was angry, disgusted, and down right _mortified_ , by everything. This could not be any worse-

“Hm?” Oh gods, Alm was waking up. “What’s up? Why are we all screaming?” He asked with a yawn.

“Kliff broke the news to us! Congratulations, man!” Tobin said with a shit-eating grin. _That bastard_ , Kliff thought with a sigh.

“Really?!” Alm perked up, turning to Kliff. “So then, we don’t have to hide ourselves while we cuddle anymore?!”

 _That shouldn’t be your biggest worry_ , Kliff thinks of the numerous ways as to how Alm was going to have to come out to Mycen, and quite possibly his cousin, Berkut.

“...Yeah, we don’t have to hide that anymore.” Kliff instead says, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. The smile he got in return took all of his worries away.

(Although that was short-lived, due to Gray screaming “Fucking gay, get a room”. They could worry about coming out to their families later.)


End file.
